beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikko Kushani
thumb|Ship Name: Captain Nikko Kushani AGE: 40 GENDER: Male EYES: brown HAIR: brown HEIGHT: ''' 6'0 '''WEIGHT: 225 MARITAL/PARTNER STATUS: single FAMILY ON BOARD: Daughter Alexis MARKINGS: Left eye has a scar on it PERSONALITY PROFILE: A well tempered guy but if he is pushed to the limit he will do what needs to be done to get th ejob done. CAREER HISTORY Well Nikko Kushani was born to a woman by the name of Marie Lockhart. He never knew his real father just that he was a betazoid. But he did have a stepfather by the name of Lionel Kushani, A former Commodore of starfleet himself. When he met Nikko's mom they got married and Nikko took Lionel's Last name also. After a few years Lionel and Marie had a son and a daughter. Jake and Sara are their names, Nikko loves his brother and sisters so much and would do anyting for them. Which is why he lost his eye. When Nikko was with his bro and sis and friend Darien and his girlfriend Jessica. A Cardassian named Alfanzo LeVant attacked them and Nikko defended his family and friends and beat Alfanzo, But it cost him his left eye and best friend Darien who ran off when he saw Jessica and Nikko kiss. So they started to date after wards until high school graduation and then when Nikko went to starfleet they went seperate ways. After his starfleet graduation he came home before his first assignment and saw his family and Jessica. They then had one night of romanace and wanted to date again but they didn't. So Nikko went off to starfleet and joined the Uss Durango under Admiral Zandile Salas. He stayed there for quite some time til he became a leutinant and then he transfered to a new ship called Uss Serenity. A exculibur class vessel, Under Rear Admiral Gilad Peallon. He was the cheif of security and did his job to keep Serenity safe. Then when Gilad become the President of the UFP. Nikko became Lt cmdr. He became the Executive officer of Serenity to Commander Groveman. But then Groveman was reassigned and the Serenity was given to Nikko as his first command and he became Commander. He promoted Humaxx to lt commander and made him executive officer. Until the time He became Captain and then Humaxx was promoted to Commander. They had many great adventures on Serenity until her last one when they went back in time and met Captain Archer and the Enterprize Nx-01. They came across Nikko's old enemy again and thi s time defeated him. Once the cardassian ship was destroyed the vortex reopened and sucked them back in causeing major damage to Serenity. Which is why the U.S.S. Hyperion Ncc-919791 is gonna replace her, The Hyperion is a Cosmos class explorer Newly developed by starfleet. And so Nikko's Adventure continues. . Also Nikko has a daughter from his first girlfriend Jessica named Alexis. After he been on Serenity for awhile he Met Jera Rlailiiu and they eventually got married after he became Captain. They recently had a baby boy. Captain Kushani eventually got a new ship once Serenity was very badly damage in a mission where they where sent back in time. There He met Captain Archer and Tpol. They stopped the cardassian crusier which wnated to change the timeline and return home but damage to the Serenity was too great. So got recived the U.S.S. Hyperion which was first a Cosmos class explorer. But due to some exceissive malfunctions on the ship Starfleet recalled it and gave Nikko the Modified Sentinel Class starship. She is awaiting launch at the Utopia Fleet Yards. Red Squad History: Not with them PLACEMENTS/ASSIGNMENTS ((Only this group ship)) Captain Uss Hyperion 919791-A PROMOTION HISTORY Ensign thru Lt. Uss Durango Lt thru Captain Uss Serenity,U.S.S. Hyperion, U.S.S. Hyperion A Category:Starfleet Personnel